Oxidative cleavage of double bonds is an industrially important process for the realization of aldehydes and carboxylic acids. This cleavage is currently achieved using ozone, manganese oxides, ruthenium (IV) oxide, chromium oxides, and osmium tetroxide, and like compounds as catalysts or reagents. All of these processes, however, are extremely harsh and can lead to overoxidation of the desired product. For example, instead of aldehydes, carboxylic acids may be produced. Additionally, the catalysts can be costly, as in ruthenium compounds, or hazardous, e.g., chromium oxide, osmium tetroxide and ozone. Accordingly, there is a need for improved processes that will result in a cleaner, cost-effective process for the oxidative cleavage of double bonds.